Remember?
by Emdillyicious
Summary: Ever since the day she died, he had a feeling of emptiness. He knew he would be unhappy for the rest of his life. All he wanted was to hear her voice one last time...


The old man walked slowly down the path in the forest, his steps heavy and his shoulders sagged. His baggy clothes swept into harmony with the dancing of the falling leaves. His head cast downwards, focused on the path that was carved into the ground so many years ago. The trees around him were whispering words of comfort towards the man, knowing his pain.

The man stopped in his tracks as he looked up towards the dark sky and smiled at his old companion. The only one that understood his pain, always there to comfort him. So many lives would pass him by and all he could do was watch. How many lives have his friend mourned? Too many to count, much more than the old man has ever endured. But seeing him return every night to shine down on the world gave the old man a sense of peace. He wasn't alone.

He was going to visit her. See her once again in their own secret place. The one place in the world where you could spend hours and only a few minutes would have passed anywhere else. The spot where magic could happen and fairy tales were true. Dreams became reality and anything was possible.

The aged man approached an old gate, dirty white paint peeling off of it and barely holding on. He pushed it open, ignoring the moan of protest that came from its stiff body. Carved on a nearby tree you could see a faint etching of "Keep out! Adventurers only". The man smiled softly as he traced his fingers across it lightly, closing his eyes and imagining that it was only yesterday that the markings were left on the senescent oak.

The he saw her. He walked over the still pond and saw her waving back up at him through the glass surface. She was still as beautiful as ever. Not a detail on her face was altered. Eyes as blue as the ocean were staring straight back at him, joyful tears spilling out of them.

His pace quickened as he moved through the swaying grasses. He needed to see her. He needed to feel her warm body against his cold skin. The ache inside of him was tearing him apart.

He fell on his knees as he saw her beautiful reflection. She was young again. Her face flushed with colour and her eyes bright with anticipation. Her golden hair was flowing in the wind. This was the girl he fell in love with. The one he would always love

She reached over towards him. Begging for his touch. To feel him again. Her eyes were pleading and her look of desperation was unbearable.

"Help me " Were the words her lips formed as she reached out towards him. "Help me!"

The old man couldn't refuse her silent screams. He held out his shaking hands to save her from her silent imprisonment.

But as soon as his fingers touched the cold waters, everything changed. He was no longer looking at a youthful and vibrant woman. No longer full of live and ambition.

Her smooth and clear skin transformed into wrinkles and scars. Her flowing blonde hair was now a matt of white hair. Her eyes, lost, scared and confused. An old and frail woman was the only thing he saw now. No longer remembering who she once was.

"Who are you!?" Her weak voice was heard through the waters. "Get away from me! Please! Please! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!"

The woman who used looked at the man with love and tenderness now looked at him with terror and confusion.

"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" The man shouted and clawed at the waters to get to his wife. But it had no effect.

"Where...where am I? Where am I?" Was all she would say. Repeating herself over and over again.

"You're safe! You're here with me! Please! Please come back my love! Come back to me.." His sobs echoed throughout the silent forest.

"I..I..don't know.. Who am I?" Her frightened whispers were heard only by the man. Getting quieter and quieter.

The woman disappeared into the waters, leaving the man alone. Alone once again. Something he's been for most of his life.

He cried out in anguish and fell onto the cold ground. She was gone. Never to return.

He needed to reach her. To be with her once again. He could no longer live in a world without her.

His body collided with the cold water, disrupting the still surface once again. He felt himself being pulled further and further into the darkness. He didn't panic. He didn't even struggle. All he was doing was listening. Her sweet voice echoed throughout the waters around him, getting louder and louder as he neared the bottom.

He wished he could die. To just inhale the water around him and then cease to exist. To leave this world behind him to see her again. If only it was that easy. Perhaps it was.

His body hit the bottom of the pond like a rock. Her song now only mere whispers. He looked up towards the surface only to realize how shallow the pond actually was. He then caught sight of the sun's rays crawling the edges of the water. It looked warm and inviting.

The man stretched out his cold hands towards the light, begging for its touch no matter how much pain it would bring. There was nothing he couldn't handle for her.

As the light consumed him he felt as if he were paralyzed. The searing pain spread throughout him like wildfire. His hands began to turn to ash, floating away in the water. His skin was unable to repair itself in such conditions. He watched as he began to melt and become one with the water. The light becoming brighter and brighter with each second. He finally felt peace at last.

The last thing he heard before he disappeared into the darkness was a faint whisper. "I remember you… Marshall"

* * *

**Welp, this story has been unfinished for quite some time. (I'm sorry I've been away for so long.) I guess one day I got motivated enough to actually finished...and here it is!**

**Tell me what you think! The ending is a bit rushed since I kinda jut wanted to get it done with. I'll probably get around to editing it up a bit later.**

**Thanks for reading! It really means a lot!**

_**-Emdillyicious **_


End file.
